


Into The Wildfire

by samandbucky



Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jack Gibson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Polyamory, wildfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: There's a massive wildfire in Los Angeles, and Station 19 has been called out to help. Jack knows they have work to do, but the only thing he can think about his being reunited with his boyfriends, who live in LA and have been dealing with the fire.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz/Jack Gibson
Series: Buddie Drabbles & Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107242
Comments: 19
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is totally random but it also randomly popped into my head and i didn't know it was a thing i needed so i wrote it, and here's a thing. hopefully you like it? :D
> 
> these are the friendships i need and i for one am hoping for a 9-1-1/station 19 crossover!!!

“Is everyone here?” Maya asks as she walks up to the crew when they’re all cleaning the fire trucks.

“Everyone but Miller. He had to stay home with Pru,” Vic informs her.

“I’m sure you can fill him in later,” Maya says, before clearing her throat. “I’m sure you’ve all been watching the news. There’s a massive wildfire going on in Los Angeles right now. It’s only getting bigger, and they need extra help, so we’ve been called in. I’ll explain more later. Pack a bag, because we’re leaving first thing tomorrow morning. If you’re not here when we leave, you’re not going.”

“Wait, we’re going to Los Angeles?” Jack asks, trying to contain his excitement.

“That’s what I said, isn’t it?” Maya confirms, raising her eyebrows at Jack.

Jack’s eyes widen slightly. “Shit,” he whispers before pulling his phone out of his pocket quickly, not caring that the others were looking at him oddly. There’s only one thing that’s on his mind after hearing that they were heading to Los Angeles to help with the wildfire that he’s been watching since it started.

 **jack** :  
_hey babe you still working with the wildfire???_

 **buck** :  
_going on two days. we’re exhausted_

 **jack** :  
_be there soon_

 **buck** :  
_jack what the hell are you talking about???_

 **jack** :  
_we’ve been called in_  
…  
_i know we have work to do but can’t wait to see you <3_

 **buck** :  
_holy shit_  
…  
_can’t fucking wait!!! eddie is going to freak!!!_

Jack chuckles softly as he reads the text from Buck. 

Buck, his boyfriend, who he hasn’t seen in a little over four months because they live in different states and work at different firefighter stations. But, they’ve been long distance, and they’ve made it work. There’s also Eddie. His second boyfriend. Who’s with Buck. They’ve all been in a relationship together. Jack’s jealous that they get to be together, but he also knows it’s not really their fault. Jack could move to Los Angeles if he wanted to. But, Station 19 is his home. Buck and Eddie understood that.

Jack looks up and blinks a few times when he sees everyone staring at him. “What?” He asks, before walking away without saying a word to them, smirking as he walks away.

~~

Jack can’t sleep. He’s too excited to see Buck and Eddie. He knows the wildfire is what’s important, but his boyfriends are important to him, and he can’t help but be excited to see them.

“You’ve been quiet. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Andy asks when they’re driving to L.A.

“Nothing,” Jack replies, looking down at his phone even though he knows he won’t have anything from Buck or Eddie at this time. He’s anxious, and he just wants to see them.

“Now, why would you even try to lie to me, Gibson?” Andy asks.

Jack rolls his eyes. “I’m fine, Andy,” he says, looking over at her. “I’m just a little anxious.”

“About the fire?” Andy asks. “Don’t be so nervous. I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“Yeah,” Jack breathes as he stares ahead. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

As soon as they arrive at the scene, Maya leads the way as captain, but Jack has his own priority.

That’s when he finally spots Buck with the crew from 118. Jack can’t help the smile that forms on his face. Not only does he know Buck and Eddie, but he’s also met all the other members of 118 from his visits to Los Angeles to see Buck and Eddie whenever he has a vacation. It’s nice to see some familiar faces, especially since they’re in unfamiliar territory, knowing what they’re up against.

“Buck!” Jack shouts, pushing past Andy and Maya to make his way to Buck.

Buck instantly whips around, and grins as soon as he sees Jack. Despite Buck looking exhausted, his face covered in dirt and smoke from the fire, he’s still got a smile on his face. “Jack!” He immediately runs over to Jack and throws his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Holy shit. You’re here.”

“I’ve missed you,” Jack breathes as he closes his eyes.

Buck pulls away from the hug and kisses Jack passionately. “I’ve missed you too,” he whispers.

“Alright. Quit hogging all the attention, Buckley!”

Jack grins when he hears Eddie’s voice, and looks over to see the man standing beside Eddie. “Eddie,” he whispers before pulling Eddie into a hug as well. “God, it’s so good to see you again.”

“I almost didn’t believe Buck when he said you were coming down,”

“Honestly. I was a little hurt that he didn’t believe me,” Buck says, faking a hurt expression.

“Good to see you again Jack!” Chimney calls from somewhere behind Eddie.

Jack only gives a thumbs up, not wanting to let go of Eddie yet, which makes Buck laugh.

“Uh, Jack?”

Jack pulls away from the hug and turns around to see his team staring at him in awe. “Oh,” he says.

“ _Oh_?” Dean repeats. “That’s all you got to say? The hell, man?”

Jack rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, unsure of what to say to his team. “Uh…?”

“You didn’t tell us you were uh, _dating_?” Andy asks.

“I’m actually dating _two_ people,” Jack says, looking up at Andy. “It just never… came up? Uh, this is Buck, and Eddie. They’re from the 118 here in Los Angeles. They’re my boyfriends.”

“Hi,” Buck says, raising a hand. “Nice to meet you all. But, we’ve got more important matters to deal with.”

“Buck’s right,”

Jack looks over to see Captain Nash, and he smiles a little. He steps back beside Buck and Eddie as Maya steps forward as Captain Nash goes over the plan they had already come up with. He looks over at Buck as he leans his arm on Jack’s shoulder, paying attention to his captain.

Jack, Andy and Vic have been paired with Buck, Eddie and Chimney to help contain one part of the neighborhood they were going in.

“Okay, I have a bone to pick with you Gibson,” Vic says as she follows him and the others to their truck.

Jack rolls his eyes, already knowing where this is going. “Hughes, please. Can we do this later?”

“Absolutely not,” Vic replies simply. “I can’t believe you kept your super hot boyfriends a secret from us.”

“Thank you,” Buck says, earning a chuckle from Eddie.

“Well, it’s not exactly something you just bring up in conversation,” Jack says, looking over at Vic with raised eyebrows. “Hey, I’m bisexual, and by the way… I have two boyfriends.”

“I mean, sounds easy enough to me,” Vic says. “That’s how Emmett came out to us.”

“Well, Emmett and I are different,” Jack huffs. “You can yell at me later. We really need to get to the fire. These guys have been at it for two days, plus longer I’m sure.”

Vic looks over at Buck, Eddie and Chimney. “Two days? Seriously?”

“The beast doesn’t want to be tamed. The help is really appreciated,” Chimney tells her.

“Well then, let’s go put out this damn fire,” Vic says, taking the lead immediately.

“I like her,” Buck whispers to Eddie, which makes Jack chuckle.

The group spends hours evacuating neighborhoods and putting out as much fire as they possibly can.

Now, they’re trying to settle more of the fire once the neighborhood is evacuated.

Eddie is helping Buck put out some of the bush fires when he glances over and notices a tree on fire is about to give away, right where Jack is. Eddie’s eyes widen. “Jack!” He shouts, earning Buck’s attention. Jack doesn’t hear him. “Dammit.” He drops his hose, and starts running towards Jack.

“Ed? Eddie!” Buck shouts, watching in horror as the realization hits.

Jack looks over as Eddie is running towards him. His brows furrow in confusion. “Ed-?” He gasps when Eddie shoves him out of the way, causing them both to fall to the ground.

Jack lays there for a moment, groaning when he tries to move. He can hear yelling, panicked yelling.

“Gibson! Gibson! Jack? Can you hear me?”

Jack’s turned over on his back. His eyes slowly blink until they’re opening. “Fuck, that hurts. The hell happened?”

“Diaz just saved your life,” Vic tells him. “But, uh…”

Jack immediately pushes himself up, not caring about the pain he’s in. He looks over and spots Eddie lying on the ground. Buck, Chimney and Andy were helping get Eddie out from under the burning tree. “Eddie?” Jack asks. He tries to stand up, but Vic pulls him back down. “Hughes, let me go! Eddie!”

“No, I’m not letting you do something stupid,” Vic warns as she grabs a hold of him tightly, keeping him from running towards Eddie. “They’re taking care of him, Gibson.”

Jack breathes heavily as he stares at Eddie, wishing there was something more he could do.

Eventually, they get Eddie safely to the hospital.

Jack sits in the waiting room, even when the doctors allow Eddie visitors.

“Jack?”

Jack looks up and sees Hen and Chimney walking into the waiting room. He stands up. “Hey,”

“What are you doing out here? Where’s Buck?” Hen asks.

“He’s with Eddie,” Jack tells them.

“Why aren’t you with Eddie?” Chimney asks, raising his eyebrows.

“I-” Jack hesitates, shaking his head. “I don’t know… I didn’t want to in- interrupt their time.”

Hen frowns at him, and Jack can feel a mother-hen lecture coming on. “You don’t think that Eddie would want you in there too? That Buck would want your company?”

“You don’t understand,” Jack says. “I- I’m never here with them.”

“Which is exactly why they would want you in there as Eddie recovers,” Hen argues. “I mean, clearly Eddie cares about you since he risked his own life to save you.”

“I can’t,” Jack says, sitting back down in the chair. “I just… can’t.” He takes a deep breath.

Hen huffs and looks over at Chimney, who looks just as unimpressed as she feels. She sighs, and then she pulls out her phone, calling Buck.

“Hen? What’s up? Is everything okay?” Buck asks when he answers his phone.

“Yeah, you need to come and collect your idiot boyfriend-” Jack’s head snaps up and he glares at Hen.

“What are you- _Jack_? Where is he?” Buck asks. “I’ve been waiting for him.”

“Sitting in the waiting room like a fool,” Hen says, smirking at Jack. “He doesn’t seem to understand how this relationship thing works.”

“I’ll be there in a second,” Buck says before hanging up. Hen hangs up as well.

“I know how our relationship works,” Jack argues.

“If that were true, you’d be with your boyfriends right now,” Chimney says.

A moment later, Buck walks into the waiting room. Jack immediately feels guilty. Buck looks exhausted, and Eddie getting injured probably isn’t helping him.

“Jack Gibson, you’re an idiot,” Buck says, walking over to Jack and pulling him out of his seat.

“Buck-” Jack tries to argue.

“Eddie needs you more than ever,” Buck says. “We both want you here. There’s no arguing.”

“I just... “ Jack sighs. “You two are always together, and I’m stuck in Seattle. I only get phone calls and video chats. Which I love, but it’s not the same, Buck. This long distance shit is really hard, you know?”

Buck frowns as he stares at Jack. “We have a lot to talk about. But, right now, Eddie needs us,” he says.

“He’s an idiot for doing that, not for me,” Jack whispers. “He could have gotten himself killed!”

“Yeah, there’s a lot of that going around in our line of work,” Buck says, grabbing Jack’s hand, dragging him to Eddie’s room. Jack freezes in the doorway as soon as he sees Eddie, sleeping in the bed.

“Christopher will be here soon,” Buck informs Jack. “He’ll be thrilled to know that you’re here.”

Jack takes a deep breath. He’s here. Right where he needs to be, with his boyfriends.

How is he going to break it to the Station 19 team?

Jack doesn’t see the rest of the team until the next day, when they come to visit Jack at the hospital.

“Captain, can I talk to you?” Jack asks, pulling her aside.

“This sounds serious,” Maya says, crossing her arms. “What’s going on, Jack? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Jack replies quickly. “It’s just… been really hard, not to see Buck and Eddie. Now with Eddie being injured and out of the job for a while, he’s got a kid, you know? I know Buck can take care of him, but he’ll need help. I hate to ask this of you, but I’d like to request some time off so I can be with them.”

“How long are we talking, Gibson?” Maya asks.

“I don’t know. Couple weeks?” Jack asks. “Please, Maya. I don’t ask for much of you. Ever.”

Maya takes a deep breath as she stares at Jack. “Are we looking at a permanent thing, Jack? Because you need to tell me now so I can start looking for a replacement for you,”

“No,” Jack says confidently, surprising Maya. “At least… not right now. Station 19 is my home. You guys are my family. But, Buck and Eddie need me right now.”

“I can’t make any promises, alright? But I’ll see what I can do for you,” Maya tells him.

“Thank you,” Jack breathes out a sigh of relief. “I really appreciate that.”

“Jack!”

Jack looks over and grins when he sees Buck walking into the waiting room with Eddie’s son, Christopher. “Christopher, hey buddy!” He bends down, and immediately pulls Christopher into his arms.

Buck chuckles as he watches Jack lift him up. “You just saw him last night, buddy,”

“That’s okay,” Jack says, squeezing Christopher. He looks over at Buck. “He just loves me more.”

“Whoa,” Buck says, holding out his hands. “Okay. You did not just go there.”

Jack laughs, and looks at Christopher. “Shall we go see your dad?”

“Yes!” Christopher exclaims.

Jack looks over at Buck and holds out his free hand, smiling when Buck grabs it instantly.

“Your dad saved my life, you know?” Jack tells Christopher as he walks away with Buck.

Andy sighs as she walks over to Maya. “There’s no way he’s going to want to come home,” she says, earning Maya’s attention. “Jack had this whole other life that he kept from us. We had no idea.”

“Yeah, but he’s happy. _Clearly_ , and Jack deserves to be happy,” Maya says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has two weeks with Buck, Eddie and Christopher in California. He plans to return to Station 19, but will things change?

“Two weeks,” Maya tells Jack the next day as he and the team stand in the waiting room. Station 19 is heading home today. They’re going to help as much as they can with the couple of hours they have left, but Jack’s staying behind to be with Buck and Eddie, and he couldn’t be more grateful that Maya managed to pull off the two weeks for him on such short notice.

Jack will get to spend quality time with his boyfriends, and that’s what he’s excited about.

“Two weeks,” Jack repeats, before pulling Maya into a hug. “Thank you.”

“We don’t hug, Gibson,” Maya says, even though she hugs him back.

“Sorry,” Jack says, pulling away from the hug. “I’m just really grateful, and I’m sure Buck and Eddie appreciate it too.” He can’t help but smile at the thought.

“It’s no problem. But, when you get back, I expect you to tell full detailed stories on how you met those two hunks,” she smirks at Jack before taking a few steps back. “Two weeks. No later!”

“I got it. Two weeks,” Jack laughs, before turning and quickly heading to Eddie’s room. When he finally gets there, he sees Eddie sitting up on the edge of the bed. He’s been cleared to go home. Of course, he’s got a few severe burns that will take a few weeks to heal, but he should recover nicely.

Jack leans against the doorway as he watches fondly as Buck tries to help Eddie, but Eddie declines.

“This sucks,” Eddie complains for the millionth time.

“I told you that you were an idiot for saving me,” Jack says, startling both Buck and Eddie.

Eddie glares at him. “And let you die? Not on my watch,”

“Eds, just let him help you, babe. Might as well get used to it since this is how it’s going to be at home,” Jack says as he raises his eyebrows at Eddie.

“No, don’t, I can do it by myself. Trust me, I’ve been through much worse than this. I just need a minute,” Eddie says. He takes a deep breath before pushing himself up. He steadies himself.

“Nice and slow, Eds,” Buck says, staying close, just in case.

“Nice and slow,” Eddie repeats as he takes slow steps. “Where’s Christopher?”

“He’s at the house with Carla, waiting _oh so_ patiently for us to bring you home,” Buck says.

“He’s blowing up your phone, isn’t he?” Eddie asks, grinning at Buck.

“Would you expect anything less from your son?” Buck asks, chuckling. “You’re doing great, babe.”

Eddie walks slowly, taking his time, until he reaches the door, where he looks up and he smiles when he sees that Jack’s right in front of him. “Hi,” he breathes.

“Hi there,” Jack smiles right back at him, leaning forward and pecking him on the lips.

“So, Jack, what did your captain say?” Buck asks as he walks over to the two, gently placing a hand on Eddie’s back. “How long are you gonna be able to stay?”

“Two weeks,” Jack tells them. “I can stay for two weeks. No later. Captain’s orders.” He playfully salutes.

“Okay,” Buck breathes. “We can work with that. Two weeks. That’s good.”

“I mean, it was short notice,” Eddie points out. “We should be lucky you got anything at all.”

“I am very lucky,” Jack says. “Can we go home now? I’m kind of tired of this hospital.”

Eddie snorts. “You’re not even the one who was stuck in a hospital bed,” he says, grabbing Jack’s hand.

Buck and Jack both make sure to stay close to Eddie as they exit the hospital room, just in case he has any trouble walking. “Oh, we should get some food on the way home.”

“We’re definitely getting food. Hospital food sucks,” Eddie says.

The three officially check Eddie out of the hospital, and when they get outside, Jack spots Station 19, which surprises him, because he had thought that his team had already left.

“What are you guys still going here?” Jack asks, glancing at Buck and Eddie before heading over to them.

“You didn’t think we were leaving without saying goodbye, right?” Andy asks, smiling as she pulls Jack into a warm hug. “I don’t know how we’re going to survive two weeks without you.”

“Actually, I think we’ll be fine. The locker room will smell nicer,” Vic teases.

Jack glares playfully at her. “Ha ha _ha_ ,”

“As soon as you get back, we’re going to go out for drinks and you’re going to tell us about those hotties over there,” Vic says, nodding towards Buck and Eddie.

“Vic, stop hitting on my boyfriends,” Jack warns playfully as he hugs her.

“You know you’re going to have to FaceTime Pru, right? She’s going to be quite upset not seeing her favorite Uncle for two whole weeks,” Dean adds.

“Favorite Uncle?” Travis asks, scoffing. “I’ll fight for that title.”

“I’m only going to be gone two weeks,” Jack groans, but continues saying goodbye to the rest of the team.

“I thought our team was bad,” Buck whispers, smirking as he looks over at Eddie.

“It’s kind of adorable,” Eddie whispers back, grinning at Buck.

“I have to go. Guys. Let go. I promise to call every single day,” Jack groans as he frees himself from the group hug. “Don’t you guys have a fire to put out?”

“I think he’s trying to get rid of us!”

Jack rolls his eyes at Vic being dramatic. “I’ve really got to go, and you guys have to go be heroes,”

Jack finally makes his way back over to Buck and Eddie once Station 19 heads out. He stops when he sees the amused looks on both of their faces. “Don’t say anything,”

“Adorable,” Buck says. “Absolutely adorable, Gibson.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Am I going to regret staying?”

“Probably, but it’s too late to back out now,” Eddie says as they start making their way towards Buck’s car. “You’re stuck with us for two whole weeks, whether you like it or not.”

“I wouldn’t say _stuck_ ,” Jack says, smirking when Eddie looks over at him, which makes Eddie grin.

Buck, Eddie and Jack stop at McDonald’s before heading home, knowing it’s something Christopher would like, and all three men were far too tired and exhausted to cook actual food for dinner.

“Anybody home?” Buck calls when they walk through the door.

“Daddy!” Buck grins as soon as he hears Christopher’s voice and looks over at Eddie, as Eddie’s walking through the door. He lets out a laugh when Christopher makes his way over to Eddie, crashing into him with a hug, nearly knocking him over. “Easy bud. Your dad’s still recovering.”

“No, it’s fine,” Eddie says, bending down to hug Christopher properly. “Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve gotten a proper hug from my son? _Too long_.”

“Well, maybe you should think twice next time you go head first toward a burning tree,” Jack says.

Eddie looks over at Jack and glares at him. “We are not discussing this again,”

“I’m just sayin’,” Jack mumbles, shrugging his shoulders.

Christopher pulls away from his dad and looks up at Jack, and gasps. “Jack!”

Eddie chuckles as he stands up to allow his son to greet Jack. “I guess we forgot to tell Christopher that Jack will be staying with us for two weeks, huh?” He looks over at Buck.

“You’re staying?” Christopher asks when he pulls away and looks up at Jack.

“You bet I am, and we’re gonna help your dad get better, right?” Jack asks, high fiving Christopher.

“Which means I’m free for two weeks, right?”

Eddie looks over and sees Carla. He chuckles. “Yes, Carla. You basically get a two week vacation,”

“I’m just kidding. I know you three will want some quality time together so if you ever want me to watch Christopher, then you know where to reach me,” Carla says.

“Thanks, Carla. We really appreciate everything you do,” Buck tells her. “You can head home if you want. I’m off for a few days to help with Eddie, and Jack will be here too.”

“Excellent. Call me if you need anything. Christopher, be good for your dad,”

“Yes Carla,” Christopher says, giving her one of his sweet smiles.

Carla blows Christopher a kiss before walking out the door.

“Alright, Chris. Time for lunch. We bought you a little surprise,” Buck says, placing the McDonald’s bag on the kitchen table. He grins when Christopher cheers with excitement upon seeing the food.

Eventually, all the boys get settled down. After they finish eating, Buck goes back to Eddie’s bedroom to catch up on some much needed sleep after battling the wildfire for days. Jack immediately helps Eddie settle down on the couch with Christopher curled up beside them as they watch Jurassic Park, since dinosaurs have become one of Christopher’s latest interests.

After a while, Eddie finally moves a little, though he moves closer to Jack. “Kinda need to get a drink, but I’m far too comfortable to move,” he complains.

Jack chuckles, and softly presses a kiss to Eddie’s head. “I’ll get it for you,” he starts to get up, but Eddie quickly grabs a hold of his shirt, stopping him. “Babe.”

“No, don’t go,” Eddie whines. “You’re the reason I’m so comfortable right now.”

“I’ll only be a minute,” Jack assures him, pecking him on the lips, before standing up.

Eddie huffs as he falls back against the couch as Jack heads down the kitchen. “Can you believe this, Christopher? He’s just gonna leave us like that while we’re cuddling,” Christopher giggles.

Jack grabs a bottle of water for Eddie out of the fridge, and he glances over at Eddie’s bedroom. The door is only cracked shut slightly. He walks over to the door and glances inside, just wanting to check on Buck, Jack smiles softly when he sees Buck sleeping soundly. He turns and heads back to the living room.

“How’s he doing?” Eddie asks as he looks up at Jack.

“Sleeping like an angel,” Jack replies, chuckling softly. “Here.” He hands Eddie the water.

“Thanks, babe,” Eddie says as he takes the bottle from Jack.

Jack smiles before placing himself back in his original position, pulling Eddie back into his arms.

The next three days consist of cuddling on the couch, taking care of Eddie, and making sure Christopher is being taken care of. Buck and Jack tag team, and make sure each other is doing well also.

Then, Buck has to go back to work on Tuesday, which makes everyone a little upset.

“First day back and it’s a twenty four hour shift? Seems a little harsh,” Jack says as he watches Buck put on his shoes. “You sure you’re going to be alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” Buck looks up at Jack and chuckles when he sees the worried look on his face. He walks over to him, gently pulling his boyfriend into his arms. “I’m going to be fine, Jack. I promise. I’ve caught up on some much needed sleep, and I’ll be able to relax knowing that Eddie is being taken care of. It’s lucky he started to miss Carla and she offered to watch him for the day.”

“It is pretty lucky,” Jack says, before leaning forward and kissing Buck.

Buck grins, and continues the kiss, before pulling away after a moment. “I’ve got to go before I’m late, and Cap will kill me if I’m late again. Take care of yourself, and make sure Eddie doesn’t do anything stupid,”

“I heard that!”

Buck snorts when he hears Eddie’s voice. “Alright. So don’t do anything stupid!” He shouts, before gently kissing Jack once more, and then heading out.

Jack smiles, and then he heads back into Eddie’s bedroom, where Eddie’s curled up in the bed. “Well, looks like it’s just you and me,” he says, climbing into the bed.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Eddie asks, grinning as he looks over at Jack.

“Definitely not,” Jack replies with a smirk, leaning forward to kiss Eddie. He goes to pull away, but Eddie grabs a hold of him, continuing the kiss. Jack pulls away after a moment. “Ed-”

“You’ve been holding back,” Eddie says, staring at Jack, still not letting go of him.

“You’re recovering,” Jack argues. “I don’t think sex is the best thing to do when you’re in recovery.”

“I’m fine,” Eddie argues right back. “You’re only here for two weeks, Jack.”

“Not to mention, Christopher has been around,” Jack adds. “You know how I feel about that.”

“But, we’re alone now, and I’m _fine_ ,” Eddie says quietly. “So do your boyfriend a favor, _please_.”

“Oh, okay. Now we’re begging?” Jack asks, chuckling. He shakes his head. “You’re going to be the death of me, Eddie Diaz.”

“I’m not hearing a no,” Eddie says, before pulling Jack down for another passionate kiss.

~~

Before Jack knows it, his two weeks in California are coming to an end. He should be leaving tomorrow, but he can’t even find it in himself to start packing his suitcase. He doesn’t want to pack, and he’s starting to have doubts about whether or not he actually wants to go back, despite telling Maya before confidently that he wasn’t planning on staying in California permanently.

Jack sighs as he sits on the bed, his empty suitcase beside him. He’s made a mess on Eddie’s bed with his things, because he started packing, then he started thinking. Now, he’s got his phone in his hands.

“Alright. Christopher’s in bed,” Eddie announces as he walks into the bedroom, Buck behind him. He looks up and frowns when he sees Jack. “Jack?”

Jack blinks a few times as he looks up. “Did you say something?”

“Are you okay?” Buck asks, walking closer to Jack. “You’re not packed yet. You leave in the morning.”

“Jack, what’s going on?” Eddie asks, placing himself on the bed beside Jack.

“I…” Jack begins, glancing down at his phone. “I’m not ready to leave.”

“I know. We don’t want you to leave either, but your captain said two weeks, Jack,” Buck says.

Jack sighs, running a hand over his face.

“Jack?” Eddie asks, rubbing Jack’s arm smoothly. “What’s going on?”

“I started packing my stuff. I really did. Then, I started thinking, and my brain wouldn’t fucking shut up,” Jack grumbles. He looks up at Buck and then at Eddie. “Station 19 is my home. They’re my first family. They always will be, no matter where I go.”

“Jack?” Buck asks, trying not to get his hope sup. “Are you-?”

“I’m not ready to leave. I- I don’t want to leave,”

“Jack, we know how important Station 19 is to you,” Eddie says, glancing over at Buck.

Buck instantly nods in agreement. “Yeah exactly, and, like you said before, those people are your family, and we understand if you want to be with them. We’re perfectly okay with doing long distance.”

“But I’m not!” Jack argues, looking up at Buck, who's surprised at his sudden outburst. “I- God, I _hate_ being so far away from you guys, and only being able to see you every couple of months. I get so jealous whenever you guys post photos together or whenever you go do something fun with Christopher and I can’t be there. I'm missing so much, and it's not the same talking through text messages and video chats.”

“Jack, correct me if I'm wrong here, it sounds to me like you want to stay?” Eddie asks, raising his eyebrows at Jack.

Jack sucks in a deep breath. “I told Maya I was planning on going back. She asked me if I was looking to stay here permanently, and honestly, I think Station 19 were already preparing for me to stay here before they even left. The way they were saying goodbye,”

“Well, things change,” Buck says. “And we support whatever decision you make.”

Jack’s quiet for a moment before he looks up at Buck, his heart pounding against his chest. “Do- Do you think Captain Nash would be willing to squeeze one more on his team?”

Buck lets out a laugh, leaning down to kiss Jack. “He would be a fool not to have you on his team,”


	3. Chapter 3

“My house. My rules,”

“Understood Captain,” Jack says, hands behind his back as he stares at Captain Nash.

“I don’t know how things were run at your station, but things will be different here,” Bobby continues. “You’re starting right back at the beginning. You were really willing to lose your title to transfer here?”

Jack chuckles quietly. “Yeah. I know it’s crazy. Love makes you do stupid things I guess,”

“Look Gibson, I know your relationship with Buck and Eddie is important to you, and I get it. Trust me. My wife is in the same line of work as me. It’s hard. You need to keep things professional while you’re on the job. Buck and Eddie have done a wonderful job so far,” Bobby says, his tone serious.

“And I plan to do the same,” Jack says. “You won’t regret this, Captain. I promise.”

“That’s a big promise, Gibson. I hope you can keep it,” Bobby says, before letting out a sigh. “Alright then, get out of here. Hen and Chimney will be giving you a rundown on how things are done around here. Welcome to the 118.”

Jack grins, before clearing his throat. “Thank you, Captain,” he says, and he quickly turns around and heads out of his office, shutting the door behind him. He knows Buck and Eddie are waiting for him, waiting to hear if he’s officially on the 118 team or not. Jack takes a deep breath, and then he makes his way down the stairs. He looks up and raises his eyebrows when he sees Eddie pacing back and forth, and Buck leaning against the firetruck. He’s calm on the outside, but Jack knows he’s freaking out.

Jack chuckles. “You can stop pacing now,” he says, startling both Buck and Eddie.

“Finally!” Eddie shouts, rushing up to him. “What the hell took you so long?”

“There were a lot of things Captain Nash wanted to go over with me,” Jack says. “A lot of things.”

“So, you were talking. Does this mean that you’re joining our team then?” Buck asks, standing up and walking over to his boyfriends, looking hopeful. “Jack, come on. We’ve been waiting over an hour!”

Jack laughs. “You’re looking at the newest member of the 118,”

“Oh, thank God!” Eddie exclaims, throwing his arms around Jack as Buck whoops in victory.

“Thank God is right,” Jack says, squeezing Eddie. “That was the most stressful week of my life, between dealing with getting transferred, the paper work, and the constant phone calls-” He pulls away from Eddie. “And now, it’s finished.” He grins at his boyfriends.

“That’s right. I’m so proud of you, babe,” Buck pats him on the arm before pulling him into a hug.

“Whoa, what’s with all the hugging?” Chimney asks when he walks in with Hen.

Buck pulls away from the hug, and looks over at the two, and then he grins. “Hen, Chim. I’d like to officially introduce you to the newest member of our team.” He looks over at Jack.

“No way, man. Congratulations!” Chimney exclaims, shaking his hand.

“We’re lucky to have you on the team, Gibson,” Hen says, hugging him. “I hope you like it here.”

“Of course he’s going to like it here,” Eddie retorts. “What’s not to like?”

“So, what happens now?” Buck asks, glancing over at Eddie and then looking at Jack.

“Well,” Jack lets out a sigh. “Captain Nash wants Chimney and Hen to give me the rundown, since I’ve never actually worked here.”

“Why us?” Chimney asks curiously, and then he looks over at Buck and Eddie, who look at each other. Chimney shakes his head. “Nevermind. I already answered that for myself.”

Hen snorts. “Yeah. Sure, Gibson. We’d be more than happy to give you the rundown. We-” She looks up as soon as the alarm goes off. “Ah. Perfect timing, eh?”

“Gibson, you’ll be staying behind on this one,” Bobby says when he rushes out of his office.

“But Cap-” Eddie begins.

“No arguing. Gibson won’t be going on any calls until I know he knows what he’s doing around here,”

Jack nods, without even arguing with Bobby, not wanting to risk getting in trouble already. “Good luck guys,” he says to Buck and Eddie. He watches as the team piles into the firetruck, leaving him behind.

Jack’s not sure what he’s supposed to do as he stands there. He’s already been given a tour of the place by Buck and Eddie a few months ago when he first started coming down for vacations. But, he doesn’t know the firehouse as a work place, Jack takes it upon himself to look around, getting a feel for the place.

While he’s waiting for the team to return, he gets a FaceTime call from Dean. The 126 have been texting him constantly in their group chat, keeping him updated.

“Hey man. What’s up?” Jack greets, grinning at the sight of Dean.

“Man, you don’t even know how weird it is without you around here,” Dean complains. “Honestly, I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you for leaving us.”

Jack laughs. “Yet you’re talking to me right now?”

“Because I miss you, man! Wait, are you working?” Dean asks, when he notices Jack in uniform.

“I wouldn’t say working, though it is my first official day at 118. I’ll tell you, it’ll take awhile to get used to another station, being around new people,” Jack says.

“It’s not too late to switch back,” Dean says.

“After all the hell I went through to get transferred? Sorry man,” Jack chuckles.

“Where is everybody else at?” Dean asks curiously.

“They’re on a call now,” Jack sighs. “Captain ordered me to stay behind until I get a rundown of things. Buck and Eddie are probably pissed, but I didn’t want to argue with the Captain on my first day.”

“Damn, that sucks,” Dean frowns. “You’ll have to tell us how your first call goes.”

“Hey, is that Gibson you're talking to?”

Jack laughs as soon as he hears Vic’s voice. “Yeah. Hey Vic. You keeping everybody in line down there?” He grins when Vic’s head pops into the screen.

“Damn right I am. This team would be lost without me,”

“You know what? I can’t even argue with you on that one,” Dean agrees, laughing.

“I swear, these calls get weirder every day. Is it just me?”

Jack looks over as soon as he hears Buck’s voice, and sees him and Hen walking up the stairs.

“Not just you, Buck,” Hen says, making her way into the kitchen.

Buck looks over and grins as soon as he sees Jack, and makes his way over to him. “What’re you doin’?”

“Is that one of your hot boyfriends?” Vic asks, earning an eye roll from Jack.

“Ah, you’re talking to Station 19, huh?” Back asks, leaning against the back of the couch, grinning when he sees Dean and Vic. “Hi. I’m Buck. One half of Jack’s hot boyfriends.”

“I can’t even get one girl, and somehow you ended up with two boyfriends? Man, what’s your secret?”

Jack chuckles. “Maybe I’ll tell you later. I gotta go before I get yelled at. Bye,” he quickly hangs up, and sets his phone down on the couch beside him, before looking over at Buck. “Hey. How was the call?”

Buck shakes his head, laughing. “You know those social media influencers?” Jack nods. “They’ll do anything for views. Some guy taped himself to a billboard while they were filming some challenge video.”

Jack raises his eyebrows. “Yeah, that is pretty crazy,”

Buck smiles, and leans down to kiss Jack once.

“Alright, lovebirds,” Hen says as she walks over to the two. “Probie here needs a rundown of the place.”

Jack rolls his eyes as soon as Hen calls him Probie. “You really have to call me that?” He groans, standing up. “I hate being called Probie.”

“Uh, duh. You’re the new guy, Gibson. Of course we have to call you that,” Hen grins. She looks over as Eddie and Chimney make their way up the stairs. “Ah, perfect timing. Come on, Chimney. We gotta show Probie the ropes. Make sure he knows what he’s doing.”

Buck watches fondly as Hen grabs Jack, dragging him away, not without Jack complaining. He looks over as Eddie walks over to him, shaking his head. “It’ll be a miracle if Jack makes it by the end of the week.”

“Well, it’ll be entertaining to watch at least,” Eddie grins.

Jack’s first week at the 118 is chaotic, to say the least. Bobby had wanted to ease him in on his first week, wanted to make sure that he knew how things were run, but it was one of the busiest weeks they’ve had in a long time, so Bobby had no other choice but to let Jack join in with them on calls.

“Well, you’ve survived your first week,” Chimney comments as they’re all packing up to go home.

“Survived? Is that what you call it?” Jack asks, looking over at Chimney with raised eyebrows.

“Give or take,” Chimney replies, grinning at Jack. “You did a good job, man. You’re doing great.”

“Thanks, Chim. I’m just trying my best, hopefully I’ve managed to impress Captain Nash,” Jack says, letting out a sigh. He turns around, and smiles when he sees Buck and Eddie waiting for him outside.

“You better get going before they start getting impatient,” Chimney suggests, nodding at Buck and Eddie.

Jack chuckles, because he knows Chimney’s right. They’ve all been waiting all week for the weekend, ready to have a couple days off. “You’re probably right,” he says, grabbing his phone, and making his way out to his boyfriends. “Are we ready to go?”

“Not so fast,”

Jack pauses, and looks over as Captain Nash walks up to them.

“Cap, come on. It’s been a long week,” Buck complains.

“I know it has been, Buck. I just wanted to congratulate Gibson here on making it through his first week. It’s not exactly how I wanted things to go, but you handled it like a champ. You’ve really made an excellent addition to our team. I hope you can keep it up,” Bobby says.

Jack can’t help the smile at Bobby. “Thank you, Captain Nash,”

“We’re off duty. You can call me Bobby,” Bobby says, before patting Jack on the back, and walking away.

Jack blinks a few times as he watches Bobby walk off, before turning to look at Buck and Eddie, who are both staring at him with amusement. “That’s a good thing. Right?”

Eddie chuckles. “He’s normally much harder on newbies. You must have really impressed him,”

“Jack’s an amazing firefighter. Of course he’s impressed Bobby,” Buck huffs.

“Alright. I’m ready to go home. Why don’t we go pickup Chrisopher from Abuela’s, and then we can stop and get some dinner on the way home? We have to celebrate Jack’s first successful week.”

Just as they’re about to leave, they hear the alarm going off, and the next people on shift scramble.

“It never stops, does it?” Jack asks, looking over at Buck and Eddie.

“Never,” they reply at the same time.

Buck laughs, and then he wraps his arm around Jack’s, leading him over to his jeep. “Start thinking of where you wanna eat, but make sure it’s something Christopher will like. You know how picky he is,”

“Hm. I wonder where he gets that from,” Eddie comments as they climb into the truck.

“Quit bullying me,” Buck complains. He looks over at Jack once he’s in the driver’s seat. He reaches over, gently touching Jack’s shoulder. “Hey, I’m proud of you. We don’t say that enough.”

“It’s true,” Eddie agrees softly, leaning against Buck’s seat, looking at Jack. “I know it was a lot for you this week, and you’re probably missing your old team. I just hope you’re happy with us.”

“Of course I miss my old team, but they’re always going to be in my life whether or not I’m in Seattle. Actually, it’s a good thing I already met the 118 before officially transferring. That really made things easier for my first week, Chimney and Hen have been really helpful.”

“They’re going to tease you a lot. Fair warning,” Eddie adds, sitting back once Buck starts driving.

“As if I didn’t get enough of that with Station 19,” Jack rolls his eyes. “Can’t be much worse than that.”

Buck grins as he looks over at Jack. “Guess we’ll see about that, won’t we?”


End file.
